


Folie

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-08
Updated: 2005-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Krycek arrives at Mulder's door with a non-existent baby he claims belongs to both of them. With a twist. From a challenge by Peja.





	Folie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Folie

### Folie

#### by Ursula

  


Title: Folie 

Author/Pseudonym: Ursula 

Fandom: X-Files 

Pairing: Mulder/Krycek 

Rating: Adult Slash 

Status: Thanks to Mama Beast for Beta. She is wonderful! 

Date Posted: 03-7-05 

Archive: WWOMB, FHSA, DIB, FONXL 

E-mail address for feedback: Fan4Richie or 

Classification: Angst 

Series/Sequel: Is this story part of a series: Stand Alone 

Disclaimers: No profit, fan fiction for fun 

Warnings: Slash 

Notes: From a challenge by Peja, which was: 

Krycek Believes: Krycek arrives at Mulder's door believing he is in a relationship with him. A relationship that has been going on for over a year, but one that is all in his mind. Extra points for: Mulder confusion Mulder must decide to play along, for whatever reason. golden brownie points for: Krycek arrives with an imaginary babe in arms that he believes is his and Mulder's. 

Except...well, there's a twist 

Time Frame: Post Series 

Folie 

I had never liked reruns, but now my life was one. I kicked at the box of records, thinking that I should burn them. 

When this box showed up last week, I had been thrilled, but it was all bull shit. I had no joy in my X-Files. It was the past and I had promised myself to leave that behind. 

Winning should be sweet, but it was not all that it was cracked up to be. Scully had settled back into her life. She worked for the FBI, but stayed in the teaching role. After getting William back, she was taking no chances. 

Definitely taking no chances. And what was I but a chance? Put me in the most Podunk place in the world. Give me a job as an accountant or a teacher or a shop clerk. I can promise you something will happen. An elephant will land in the parking lot. Babies will be born with two heads. If it was weird and wild it would converge on me. 

Scully had other reasons, mostly on the lines of she couldn't make me happy; domestic life resulted in total stultification for me. Don't you just love it when someone hurts you for your own good? 

To be fair, I don't miss Scully and William as much as I should. I see them almost anytime I want. I don't neglect my son and I'm careful around William, remembering to tell him that I love him and to praise him. Mulders and Spenders are shit poor parents. I don't want my son to ever ponder what deficiencies he had that kept his father from wanting to be part of his life. I show up. I show him love. He seems to enjoy spending time with me and, when he older, I hope he will understand why Scully and I aren't together. 

Bitter? Yeah, a little. Here I am on the high side of forty and I'm wondering what I want to be when I grow up. 

OooOooO 

I might have settled in for an all day sulk except someone was knocking at my door. Who the hell was it? 

Skinner and Scully were at work. 

I had heard from my beloved Gunmen not to believe everything I was told, but they hadn't shown themselves yet. 

I hadn't made any new friends. My friends have a habit of getting killed. I had decided one night that if I really wanted my revenge, I should make friends of everyone I hated. Someone would be sure to make whatever remained of their lives miserable if I did. 

This was supposed to a security building. Perhaps it was one of my new neighbors. Peering out the security hole, I saw a ghost. A polite ghost to be sure. Not too many of them knock before haunting you. 

"Krycek," I said. 

"Mulder, my key doesn't work anymore," Krycek said. 

I looked at his hand and he was holding a key. I must have been too busy moping to notice him trying it in the lock. 

"Since when did a locked door stop you," I asked. 

"Mulder, a guy doesn't like to break into his apartment. Makes him feel unwanted. Why did you change the locks? Did someone try to break in?" Krycek asked. 

Okay, I have to admit that I was stumped. Speaking of stumped, I reached out, grabbed Krycek's left arm, and nearly jumped back. This was no ghost and not the Alex Krycek I last knew either. That arm was flesh and blood. I needed to have a look at this creature's neck. 

"You gonna just stand there or are you going to help me with the baby's things?" Alex said. "I bought groceries too. I just know that you ate everything in the refrigerator so I shopped before I came home." 

I looked and Krycek did have two shopping bags at his feet. One contained groceries and the other held diapers. He also had two suitcases. Krycek's left arm was crooked and he leaned toward it as if there was something riding on his hip. 

"At least, take Jacob," Alex said. "Our son is cranky. Well? Come on. Arms out, Mulder. He's your son too." 

That whooshing sound was the sound of me falling down the rabbit hole. Automatically, my arms went out and Krycek put the invisible child in my arms. 

Krycek came in and looked around. "Hey, Mulder, what happened? Where is Jacob's crib? Did we have a break in?" Krycek asked. "Is that why you changed the lock?" 

"What are we going to do with Jacob?" Alex said. "Shit, I can't believe you didn't go out and get another crib right away." 

"Uh," I said, brilliantly. "I'll just put him on the bed for now." 

"He'll fall off," Krycek said. 

"Don't worry, I'll put the pillows around him so he won't fall off," I said. I couldn't believe I was playing along with this madness! 

"We have to keep checking him," Krycek said. "Pillows and babies aren't a good combination. The baby could smother. We need another crib right away." 

Walking into my bedroom, I arranged the pillows around the invisible infant and returned to the living room. Krycek had gone in the kitchen and was putting away the groceries. I took the diapers into the bedroom, totally bemused by this strange charade. Part of me assumed this was a trick. Krycek was nothing if not creative. Another part of me theorized that this Krycek was some engineered replacement with a dark purpose; a new way to drive me crazy? Or perhaps this was the real Alex, but gone mad and not just mad north-northwest. 

I frowned as I tried to put the clues together. So Krycek believed he lived with me and that we had ...somehow...had a child together. Okay, first, did he think he was Scully? That might make a sort of twisted sense. 

"Alex?" I said, testing theory one. 

"Yes, Mulder?" Alex said, turning to look at me with love in his eyes. 

"Come and sit with me a moment," I said. "You look tired." 

"I'm fine," Alex said, but he went to the couch anyway. 

Okay, Alex knew who he was and he certainly knew who I was. 

I reached out and drew Alex close, my fingers brushing over the back of his neck. Needing no urging, Alex straddled me with a hungry sound and leaned into a long, breathless kiss. 

I did remember to continue my exploration, confirming that there were no bumps at the base of the neck. This was not a replicant. 

"Mmmm," Alex said. "You always taste so good to me. You're my favorite flavor." 

Playing along seemed safer. Besides Alex was one hell of a good kisser. I had to wonder what else he was good at... 

Pulling off my shirt, Alex seemed determined to devour my neck. 

I should have stopped him when he nibbled on my nipples, flicking them with his tongue, sucking on them as if he thought he could nurse from me, and then delicately working them with his teeth. But it felt incredibly good. Without thinking about it, without wanting to think about it, I helped him unzip my pants and take out my cock. 

I was just playing along with him. I really was. 

Alex Krycek knelt between my legs, looking up at me and smiling. "Someone missed me," he said, before bowing his head over me. 

Oh, God, I'm an agnostic, but this really was a religious experience. 

Leaning back, I decided to suspend thinking about anything, but the sensation of Alex's mouth on my cock. It was that good. He was that skilled. I didn't even mind that he was crazy. 

I would almost have believed that we had been lovers, were lovers. He showed none of the hesitation of first time sexual partners and he made no wrong moves. His mouth worshipped me. I closed my eyes to concentrate on the pleasure and to deny that his lying mouth was giving it to me. 

OooOooO 

Alex didn't seem too surprised that I just sat there and enjoyed the afterglow instead of reciprocating. I listened as he went into the bathroom, heard water running, and then, "My toothbrush is gone." 

"There's a new one in the second drawer," I yelled back. 

"What was wrong with my old one?" Alex replied. 

"I dropped it," I said. "in the toilet." 

God I was good. All those years of lying to Skinner paid off. 

"Mulder! Well, in that case, I'm glad you threw it away," Alex said. "Check on the baby, won't you? I think he's waking up." 

Alex was insane. I wondered what the protocol was for dealing with madmen who gave great head. "Sure," I said. 

I pretended to check on little Jacob and then decided I really had to have a shower. I grabbed some fresh clothing and headed for my bathroom. 

"He's asleep," I said. 

"I'll get dinner started," Alex said. "I thought you would be in the mood for red meat. I bought us some nice steaks and salad greens. We should see if Scully will baby sit for us day after tomorrow. Much as I love our son, it will be our year anniversary. We should go some place and just be ourselves." 

Uh, so Alex thought we had been together for a year. Weird. 

"Sure," I said. "I'll call her later." 

"We're going to need a crib," Alex said. "Strange that they took that." 

"Yeah, really strange," I said. 

"Have a good shower," Alex said. "Wish I had the time to join you." 

"Me too," I said. "I wish you could." 

That one was the truth. Having experienced Alex's talents with his mouth, I looked forward to seeing what else he could do. 

OooOooO 

I emerged from the bathroom to find a good meal under way. I sat down at the table and watched until Alex said, "Now, he's awake." 

"Just hang onto Jacob until dinner's done," Alex said. "Anniversary or not, I didn't really want to recreate those first few days with the baby when we didn't have anything to take care of him." 

I found myself pretending to take care of an invisible baby again. The steaks smelled great and Alex seemed to know his way around a kitchen. 

After the steaks were done, Alex walked into the bedroom and came back with a drawer. He looked angry and said, "All my clothing is gone, Mulder. What really has been going on? My clothing, the baby furniture, Jacob's things? Did you decide while we were gone that you liked being alone?" 

"No," I said as Alex carefully took the non-existent child from my arms and laid him in the drawer. "That isn't the case, Alex. Not at all." 

The case was fascinating. Alex showing up here, thinking that we had a child together, thinking he had the child in his arms. Where could this insanity have come from? I always knew that Krycek had a thing for me, but to this extent? Wow. 

"I can't explain what happened here, Alex," I said. "You know how things just happen around me." 

A smile crossed Alex's face. He said, "You have a point there, Mulder." 

"Jacob!" Alex rushed to the drawer and said, "Well, this doesn't work with a year old boy like it did with a newborn." 

Face soft, Alex dandled nothing in midair and jounced the delusion of a baby on his knee. He returned to his food, occasionally scooping baby food from a small dish and feeding it to the hungry if transparent child. 

I surprised myself by feeling sad about what I was seeing. First of all, Alex had given me some great head. Secondly, even when I hated the man, I respected his intelligence and survival skills. This was a sad waste of a man, whom I always considered my most worthy opponent. 

Even if cooked by a madman, the meal was good. I enjoyed my food more than I remembered enjoying a meal for a long time. 

"Mulder, I'm going to go get a crib," Alex said. "Keep an eye on Jacob. He's been hell on wheels the last week. I think he's going to walk soon." 

"Kid should be walking at a year," I said. 

"He must take after me," Alex said. "My Mom said I didn't walk until I was thirteen months old. I was too happy and spoiled. Imagine that." 

Walking over to me, Alex kissed me again. "Mulder, thank you for persuading me to make contact with my mother! She really didn't know. It was all my father. Mom left him after I was abducted. She never stopped hoping. The last two weeks have been wonderful. She loves Jacob and she wants to meet you soon." 

Well, okay, I had never thought about how Alex came to work for the project. I wondered if this was another delusion or if it was the truth. Man, I'd love to get a can opener and see what was going on in that pretty, delusional mind! 

OooOooO 

It was a relief to be alone in the apartment. I could stop pretending to see a baby where none existed. 

Strange, after Alex was gone for an hour or so, I actually missed him. One of the neighbors knocked on the wall. That was rude. I rapped right back at them, annoyed. Maybe it was that strange smell. It was a strong foul odor. I thought the toilet was backing up, but when I checked, it seemed okay. 

Then Alex was at the door, struggling with a big box as a burly cab driver exited. He left the box wedged into the doorway, rushed over, and picked up his invisible kid. 

"Mulder, how could you?" Alex yelled. "Bring the fucking crib in. You asshole!" 

"Jacob, it's okay," Alex said. "Don't cry. Daddy's here. Daddy Mulder is sorry. Shhh, I know, I know, you're wet and uncomfortable, but I'll take care of you." 

I dragged the crib in and watched Alex mime diaper changing. 

I could tell he was furious. After a while, he went in the bedroom. When he came out, he seemed calmer. 

"I'm sorry, Alex, you know how I am," I said. "I get distracted. I forget what else I'm supposed to be doing." 

"You haven't been like that since the first few weeks, Mulder," Alex replied. "At least, not where Jacob is concerned. Something happened while I was gone. What was it, Mulder? Talk to me!" 

I didn't know what to say. Curiosity had made me open the door to Krycek. A blow job might have something to do with why I played along after that. Now, I felt sorry for him. 

"I'm going to call Scully," I said. "I think it might help if you talked to her." 

I don't know what I thought Scully might do for Alex, but I needed her support as I always had. This wasn't fun anymore. Alex needed help. 

"Yeah, I should have called her myself," Alex said. 

Man, that was strange. I would have thought that Scully's name would have evoked a different reaction, fear, jealousy, something along that line. 

I stepped over to the phone as Alex took things out of the box. Strange. A recording came on that the number I dialed had been changed and that it was an unlisted number. 

"I should go and check on Scully," I said. "Her number has been disconnected. Something must be wrong." 

Alex stood up and took the phone, checking the readout. He looked at me strangely and punched in a different number. He handed me the phone and said, "She hasn't had that number in months." 

"I'm going to uh take it in the bedroom," I said. 

I heard Alex talking to the imaginary child as he put the crib together. Apparently, the baby was mischievous and getting into the crib parts. 

"Scully, it's me," I said. 

"I know," Scully said. "Listen, Mulder, that box of records, you said you would get back to me. You said there was a record you had never seen, Samantha's file and then you didn't return any of my calls." 

Samantha's record? I remember seeing the box in my living room, but I was sure it was copies of records that I had seen dozens of times in the past, duplicates of my X-Files. "I don't why I would have said that," I replied. "There wasn't any such record. I called you about something else. I need your help. You're not going to believe this. Alex Krycek is alive. He's here and he's nuts. He thinks we have a kid and he's taking care of it. Scully? Scully?" 

I heard Scully take a deep breath and then she said, "I'll be over. I just have to drop William off at my mother's." 

"Thanks, Scully," I said. "I appreciate it." 

I imagined that Scully might know where Alex could be treated. I wish I could have waited until morning. I had been looking forward to what he would let me do to him in this bed. 

Meanwhile, I decided to keep Alex calm by helping him with the crib. 

By the time the crib was together and the bedding put in it, Scully was at the door. 

Scully looked upset. I ushered her in and she went straight to Alex, holding out her arms. Alex put his invisible child in her arms. I never knew that Scully was such a mime. She almost made me believe that she was holding a baby. 

"Are you okay, Alex?" Scully asked. 

"Yeah," Alex said. "More or less. What did Mulder tell you?" 

"That you had showed up here, claiming to be his lover and that you had a delusion that you and he had a baby," Scully replied. 

I didn't think that was good psychology. Shouldn't Scully be playing along with Alex's fantasy? 

"Oh, God," Alex said. "That's why he just ignored Jacob when I was gone? I feel terrible. He could have hurt Jacob." 

"I know Mulder wouldn't do that," Scully said. "Listen, Alex, that box over there. Mulder called me last week and said that he found it at his door. It held files, some of the ones we had in the basement. He was very excited. Then he called me and said that there was a file he had never seen. It concerned Samantha. After that, he didn't answer the phone." 

"He didn't pick up the phone for me either," Alex said. "That's why I came home a day early. All my stuff was gone. Jacob's stuff too. I think Mulder got rid of it." 

"Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry," Scully said. 

"I guess I've been living in a dream world," Alex said. "I thought that Jacob had pulled us together. I thought that Mulder loved me and that I had made him happy. I was wrong. I was only gone two weeks and Mulder erased me from his mind. That wouldn't hurt so much if he hadn't decided to forget our son too." 

This was too strange. Maybe it was folie-a-deux? Weird that it would be Scully and Krycek though. Scully and I were the ones that should be locked in a mutual delusion. Well, maybe Alex Krycek and I could have managed a mutual delusion too. But Scully and Alex? I think I felt jealous. 

Scully was kissing the air and blowing bubbles on the invisible baby. Really, really weird. 

I felt a sick headache coming on. My head felt as if a spike was driven through it. 

I didn't want Alex to look in that box. I felt my body shaking in reaction. I would have stopped him, but I was frozen in place. 

Alex crouched over the box, thumbing through the files. I resented it. This was more intimate than that blow job. Those files had been my life. 

Something scrabbled at the back of my head. Something about having another life, a better life. Is there such a thing as Folie A Trois? I could almost see that baby now. He even had my nose. Too bad for the kid. Good thing that he wasn't real! 

"Duane Barry, Cole case, the monkey tailed Lothario," Alex recited. "Nothing new. I don't know where these came from." 

Then, Alex rocked back on his heels. He said, "Oh, God, where did this come from? His sister's file. The entire file. Damn!" 

"Alex?" Scully said. "What is it?" 

"I didn't want him to see this," Alex said. "His father..." 

"Spender?" Scully said. 

"No, Bill Mulder," Alex said in a shaky voice. 

Alex was standing over me, the file in his hand. 

I saw the blood stained folder and remembered that I shattered the water glass I had been holding in my hand when I read about what the man who I thought was my father had done to my sister. I remembered the phone ringing and a voice, a mocking voice asking me, "So, Mulder, have you found it? Have you found the secret that your lover hid from you? Ask yourself what else he hid from you!" 

I rocked as I remembered. I remembered the voice tormenting me, telling me to kill Alex, get him out of my life. 

It was Spender. Spender after all these years...still not dead. Still tormenting Alex and myself. 

It all came back. I yelled, "Alex, don't touch that file. The folder...I think there was a drug embedded in it." 

Alex said, "It's okay, Mulder. It's okay. See, gloves? I never contaminated evidence...unless I meant to." 

I closed my eyes again as the last of the drugs left my system. I remembered the voice over the phone, telling me again and again to kill my lover, to kill my son. "Get rid of him." 

So I had. 

Some part of me was strong enough to reject what Spender had suggested. I did it my way. I had every trace of Alex and Jacob removed from our apartment. I stopped picking up the phone so I would not hear my father's voice. I erased everything that had happened over the past year. 

I forgot about Alex showing up here, alive when I thought he was dead. Two-armed again after the project played with him. In his two arms, a tiny infant, not a clone exactly. A child constructed out of our DNA. Jacob was meant to be the carrot that would finally regain control over a useful, but rogue agent. 

Instead, Jacob was the final straw that made Alex willing to risk anything to break free. 

Alex showed up here to face my wrath without a dime to his name and without so much as a spare diaper for Jacob. 

It wasn't easy, but after I had testing done and found out that Jacob was exactly what Alex said he was, I felt as if I had to let Alex stay. 

Necessity became fondness. Became love. What hadn't worked with Scully, worked with Alex. 

It all rushed back to me. It was one of the best years of my life. 

And I wept. I wept like a man who nearly lost everything. 

"Let me hold him," I said, reaching for my son. 

I saw Scully shake her head, but Alex believed. He handed me Jacob and my son stared at me a moment, his eyes exactly like Alex's. I swear I could see the wheels turning just as they would for a child who combined my intelligence with Alex's. Jacob seemed to realize that Dad was back. He smiled at me and said, "Da Da. Da Da." 

I tried not to let my feelings overwhelm me. Jacob's day with me was hectic and terrible enough without me crying more. 

"I'm okay now," I said. 

The words tumbled out as I told my lover and my best friend what had happened. 

Of course, Scully wanted me to have my blood tested. Alex stood by, willing to support me either way. 

I wanted to be sure. I agreed with Scully. 

So off we went. 

Maggie Scully was perfectly willing to baby sit Jacob as well as William. She was a grand lady. 

Finally, I was pronounced relatively okay, relatively sane. Which was as much as I could hope for, given my history. Alex and I picked up our son, put him in his new crib. 

Alex and I spent the night holding each other. We didn't make the hot monkey love I had speculated about when I fantasized about what I was going to do with 'deluded' Alex. 

When our anniversary comes, I'll make love to my beautiful Alex. Meanwhile, I'll kiss him every time I see him. 

Alex keeps telling me how strong I was to resist the suggestion. He tells me that my self-hypnosis was an incredible feat. I don't know about that. I'm just glad that I managed to do as little damage to our lives as I did. 

As for Spender, Alex and I are looking for him. This time, he's never going to come back. This time, Alex and I will send him to hell together and then... 

I go back to my heaven on earth with my angels, my lover and my son. 

The end   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Ursula


End file.
